


Like In A Movie

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers, First Kiss, Fluff, Jack cant help it, M/M, Nervousness, Sexual Tension, when he gets into it he breaks shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "And when those people date they kiss." Jack paused. "But I've only seen boys and girls kiss. Can.. boys kiss boys?"Sam nodded, slowly. "Yeah. You can kiss anyone you want as long as they're a grown up and are consenting." He slid his hand up and down Jacks arm. "Are there any boys you wanna kiss?"Jack glanced at Sam. "Yeah.. but.. I don't know if he wants to kiss me. He hasn't tried to.." He watched Sams face as he spoke. "And I.. I really wanna kiss him."Sam reached up and his finger tips grazed along Jacks neck. "Who do you wanna kiss?" His hand slid down Jacks chest. He could barely think.





	Like In A Movie

They were finally alone in the bunker. After weeks of being surrounded by Cas and Dean they finally got to be alone together. It wasn't like they had to hide much. They hadn't even kissed yet, but Sam didn't like being around Jack a lot when Dean was home. They never got to sit together or watch movies or any of the fun stuff they normally do when he was around. Sam says if Dean found out what they were doing he would kill Sam. Jack was pretty sure he would be the one getting killed, but he didn't want to think about that.

Jack would rather think about how nice it was to be able to be in Sams room again. It had been so long and Jack missed it. He missed sitting and watching Sam without having to worry about Dean or Cas noticing. It was nice being able to just admire Sam. The way he chewed on his lips then ran his tongue across them. The way his fingers messed with the pages of a book. Or maybe it was the way Sams muscles flexed as he moved. Whatever it was, it didn't matter, all Jack knew is that be couldn't ever keep his eyes off of Sam. Not that he wanted to.

Jack and Sam had been something for about a month and a half. They laid together and made each other things. Sam always tried to touch him even when touching wasn't important. Watching movies and reading books together was Jacks favorite, but Sam enjoyed the cuddling they did when Jack snuck into his room.

In movies, when people did these things it meant they liked each other. Like like. They would avoid the topic at all costs but they still desperately wanted more. Instead of just hand holding they wanted kissing. Instead of hugging they wanted cuddling. Jack understood the feeling. Ever since he first saw people kiss, a boy and a girl, he had wanted to do it. But he wasn't sure if it was okay. 

He had heard Dean talk about girls Sam liked. Jess, mostly. He could see the way Sam reacted when her name was brought up. Sam would mess with his hair and look away and change the subject. Ruby was another. She was brought up during fights when Dean wanted Sam to be hurt. Sam would leave the room when that happened. Amelia was one that was rarely brought up. Sam said he had had life with her that was partly normal. It made Jack worry. He was far from normal. Lastly, there was Eileen. Sam told Jack about her once. He said she was killed by hunters, but that the hunters seemed more like monsters at the time. He cried when he talked about her. 

All of the people Sam had told Jack about were women. What if boys weren't allowed to do that kind of thing? Was that why they only cuddled and held hands instead of kissing?

"Sam?" Jack spoke softly. He was playing with a string on the end of his shirt, twisting it then untwisting it around his finger.

Sam closed his book after slipping a piece of paper between the pages. He set it down next to him. "Yeah, buddy?" 

"Do.." Jack took a deep breath and looked up at Sam. He always felt shy when Sam looked at him. "Do you like me? Like.. the kind of like in the movies?"

Sam looked down and smiled. Jack wanted to reach out and touch him. Maybe even kiss him, if it was alright. "Yeah, Jack, I like you like that." He pushed himself up further on the bed so his entire back was pressed against the headboard. "Do you like me?"

Jack nodded, standing up from his chair, walking over and sitting down next to Sam. "Yes." He crawled up further on the bed, sitting down next to Sam. He took his hand and smiled. "Are we dating?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah. At least I thought we were." He smiled down at Jack, brushing some of his hair out of his face. "Whats with the questions?" 

Jack sighed, looking down at his lap. "When people like each other in the movies, they date."

"Mhm." Sam leaned down and rested his head on Jacks shoulder.

"And when those people date they kiss." Jack paused. "But I've only seen boys and girls kiss. Can.. boys kiss boys?"

Sam nodded, slowly. "Yeah. You can kiss anyone you want as long as they're a grown up and are consenting." He slid his hand up and down Jacks arm. "Are there any boys you wanna kiss?"

Jack glanced at Sam. "Yeah.. but.. I don't know if he wants to kiss me. He hasn't tried to.." He watched Sams face as he spoke. "And I.. I really wanna kiss him."

Sam reached up and his finger tips grazed along Jacks neck. "Who do you wanna kiss?" His hand slid down Jacks chest. He could barely think.

"You." Jack all but whimpered. He reached down and grabbed Sams hand, holding it right. "Do you wanna kiss me?"

"Yes," Sam buried his face in Jacks neck. "Wanna kiss you really bad."

"Then why haven't you?" Jack asked, sliding his hand up Sams arm.

"I wanted to wait until you were sure you wanted to-"

Jack cut Sam off. He twisted around and faced Sam completely. "I do!" He said quickly. "I do."

Sam grinned. Jack wanted to kiss him. "You can kiss me.. but we're gonna go slow. Okay?" 

Jack nodded, looking at Sams eyes then his lips then his eyes again. People got nervous like this in movies. Its okay. Hes okay. Jack leaned down, slowly, pressing his lips to Sams for a few seconds before pulling away.

Sam stayed still, letting Jack do what he wanted. His back was still pressed against the headboard, his hands in his lap.

"Am I..-"

"You're doing fine." Sam reached up and cupped his cheek. "You can kiss me again. Its okay."

Jack leaned down and kissed Sam again, putting his hands on Sams shoulders. Jack dug his nails into his shoulders and pulled Sam deeper into the kiss. Sam whimpered into Jacks mouth but he didn't try to pull away. Jack assumed he liked it. 

Jack kissed him softly, slowly moving his lips against Sams. Sams lips began to move in time with Jacks, tilting his head to the side so that the kiss felt better. Sam began to lick at Jacks lips, causing the smaller boy to shudder and the paintings on the walls to shake. He pressed close to Sam, sliding one hand from his shoulder up into his hair, tangling his hand it.

Sam pulled away, panting, pressing his head to Jacks shoulder.

"Did I mess up?" Jack asked. "Did I hurt you?" 

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "No, baby, everything you did felt good. I just need tl breathe."

"I like that." Jack whisepred. His cheeks were red. "Keep calling me that."

Sam looked at him, grabbing Sams hips and pulling him into his lap. He spread Jacks legs so that they were settled on each side of his hips. "Okay, baby." He ducked down and kissed Jacks neck. 

The light by Sams bed shattered. 

"Was that-" Jack glanced around the room. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be." Sam pressed a kiss to the corner of Jacks mouth. "Its okay.. just focus on me."

Jack nodded, pressing his forehead to Sams before kissing him again. During this kiss Sams hands curled around Jacks small hips, pulling Jack down against Sam. Jack whimpered and pressed down, kissing and licking at Sams mouth. This time the walls shook, knocking paintings off of them.

Sam nipped at Jacks lips, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and tugging on it. Jack pulled Sam closer, one hand in his hair, the other hand gripping Sams shirt. Sams tongue slipped between Jacks lips. Jack moaned around it, slamming Sam against the headboard.

One of Sams hands stayed on Jacks thigh while the other wrapped around the back of Jacks neck and guided his head. Sam dug his finger nails into Jacks thighs as Jack pulled on Sams shirt. There was a loud tearing noise and it caused both boys to stop. Panting, wide eyed, and sweaty the two boys looked down at Sams shirt which had been torn apart. 

"I'm sorry." Jack whispered. "I'm not used to a the strength I have and I-"

Jack was cut off when Sams lips pressed against his once more. Within seconds they were kissing roughly again, Sam dragging Jacks body against him, Jack slamming Sam against the head board. Their hips were pressed together tight and every few seconds a small whimper would escape their lips. Jacks hands slid down Sams chest, his uneven nails dragging against Sams bare chest. Sam pushed up against his touch, tilting his head back against the headboard.

Sam leaned up to kiss at Jacks neck before biting down against it. Jack whined and pushed against him, his hands grabbing at the headboard, the wood cracking beneath his grip. Sam ran his tongue across where he bit and wooden shards flew across the room. Jack blushed and pulled away, pushing Sam back against the headboard.

Jack kissed at Sams throat and his fingers hooked in the waistband of Sams pants. Sam tensed and his fingers wrapped around Jacks wrists, pulling them away from him.

"No." Sam panted.

"But I want more-"

"You aren't ready for that." Sam wasn't asking. He was telling. Jack could tell by the tone of his voice. He wasn't going to let Jack go further than this.

Jack whimpered, burying his face in Sams neck. "Its not fair."

"Its to make sure you're safe and okay." Sam pressed a kiss to Jacks cheek. It was different than the ones before. "So from now on, only kissing."

Jack nodded, slowly peeking out from Sams neck.

Sam chuckled. "I don't think my room could handle it if we do anything else."

Jack blushed and nodded. "You're right."


End file.
